


You Are Brilliant

by TheLonelyPoet



Series: First Kisses [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Taxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyPoet/pseuds/TheLonelyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys,<br/>Sorry for the wait...<br/>I'm in a hurry<br/>Hope you like it, let me know<br/>xxx</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Are Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sorry for the wait...  
> I'm in a hurry  
> Hope you like it, let me know  
> xxx

As they sat in the taxi leaving the crime scene under the midnight blue sky and headed home, John could not hold back any longer. Soon the car was filled with his laughter and Sherlock shot him an irritated look.

"What is so funny?"

"It is just," John gasped for air, "your endless variety of insults for Anderson and how he can't even defend himself because he is just a pathetic idiot who is not able to do his job."

Sherlock chuckled at his words, "So my -as you phrase it- brillance is amusing?"

"Amusing, amazing, impressive and incredibly helpful, too! I mean nobody could have guessed that the mother did it, except you."

"I never guess," Sherlock replied but the smile did not fade from his face.

"Right, okay...but what kind of mother kills his own son?"

"This is the thing about you, John. You always believe in the good in people. That is your mistake."

"I believe in the good in you," John said quietly and all of a sudden Sherlock noticed how close they sat next to each other. Their legs were pressed against each other and if they both turned their heads, their noses would alomst touch.

"Yes," Sherlock repiled, "yes, you do."

"And it is not a mistake! You don't believe in yourself and somebody has to..."

Sherlock felt warmth spreading through his chest and belly. It hit him. What John had done for him, how highly he thought of him, what he meant to him and what would happen if he lost him. John meant everything. Before he could think about all the consequences and everything he should consider he moved closer, slowly, giving John time to say no, but no words were spoken. Sherlock saw the smaller man's pupils dilate as he closed the space between them to feel the army doctor's lips on his.

Sherlock had no doubt that he had never been more excited than in this very moment. This was better than being right, better than a case, better than a serial killer. With John everything was so easy. His lips were so soft, so gentle and understanding in an odd kind of way. He knew they would work this out. They were perfect for each other. They just fit. And then John unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed in his lap to get closer and to taste Sherlock's mouth. Because he saw that Sherlock was thinking. Because he wanted to assure him. Because he did not want him to worry. He wanted him to stop. He wanted to stop him...

 

...it worked!

 


End file.
